


Taste (the Doctor learns to like pears)

by redcirce



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, M/M, Manip, Multi, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 19:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11020227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcirce/pseuds/redcirce
Summary: Fanart OT3 manip companion piece to the linked Ten/Rose/Metacris Ten fic by wildwinterwitch!(I'm going to tag this as "Teen" for implied OT3ness, though everyone is fully clothed.)





	Taste (the Doctor learns to like pears)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Five Senses: Taste](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/294102) by Cloud (wildwinterwitch). 




End file.
